Mana the Divine
by Mystic Blue moon
Summary: Mana Devine is a regular 13 year old girl who dreams of being a pokemon trainer, she has so much passion for pokemon and battling that she treats everything from traveling to arguing w/ anyone as a pokemon battle. when she suddenly gets an unexpected head start on her journey will Mana be able to make it to the top or will she crumble under the pressure of unforeseen danger?
1. Looking to the future

**This is my very first fanfic _ever _so please go easy on me, why I chose pokemon is beyond me I thought it would be kind of interesting to kind of see how pokemon would be if it were not so "sugar coated" I remember watching pokemon when I was younger and playing the games and intently reading the pokedex entries (some are really dark, and some are just plain weird) and adding some realistic dangers (if pokemon were real kind of...) and a more level headed trainer who actually thinks things through strategically. Or at least that's what I'm trying to go for, I also wanted someone that people can kind of connect with instead of screaming at a screen at how stupid they are lol anyway here goes! I guess...**

**PS: Mana is obviously a made up character that I created, just to be safe DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN POKEMON, POKEMON BELONG TO NINTENDO!**

* * *

-Chapter one "looking to the future"-

Mana scratched her head for the hundredth time trying to rack her mind around what starter she wanted, she now had the privilege of choosing from _six _different starter pokemon since the Kanto and Johto decided to team up in equipping trainers with their precious starters that would send them off to journey either the Kanto or the Johto (your choice), and if you were good (or had any luck) the proffessors of both regions Oak and Elm will send you to the Hoenn and even Sinnoh to help them with their Pokemon research and you even get to see the world as an added perk. Mana had to somehow choose between the fire types Charmander and Cyndaquil, the grass types Bulbasaur and Chikorita, and finally the water types Squirtle and Totodile.

Mana had thought long and hard about this, for it wasn't an easy decision. The starter she chose had to be essential for her survival on her journey, she was travelling across continents on foot after all, while somehow gathering as much information she could about the wild beast that could easily kill her if they decided so. The last thing she wanted was to die while she was on her journey because she had an inadequate Pokemon that couldn't help her when she was staring death in the eye. Mana of course knew the dangers of going on a Pokemon journey, had even thought up every possible disastrous event that could happen to her and wisely devised a travel strategy to prevent even the slightest possibility of said event to ever happen.

But first before she even thought of going on a journey she had to narrow the choices down for who her starter would be, so did she want a strong fire type? A level headed grass type? Or a cool water type? _Hmmm I wonder what do I want? _Mana thought to herself. A fire type could keep her warm during the chilly nights she'd be camping out and more importantly in any frigid cold environments knowing very well that a comfy bed and decent roof won't always be available over her head during her travels. Then again she could run out of food, and grass types were good with the lay of the land and gathering edible plants and berries. Yet then again she could go a couple of days without food it would be hard but she could survive somehow, what was more important was her precious water supply. What if she had to go to a desert? Or worst got lost with no visible signs of water or life anywhere? A water type could ultimately eliminate this problem right away!

hmmm this is harder than I thought...

Mana thought long and hard balancing the checks of having one type and the consequences of not having another. _Alright if I give my starter the privilege of wandering free along side me and even let it sleep with me in my sleeping bag like a loyal pet it can keep me warm so I don't need a fire type. Now water or grass? Precious drinking water or equally precious food? _Mana rubbed her temples in deep concentration, it looked as though she were trying to use psychic or telepathy when it suddenly hit her, she snapped her fingers in realization "Aha! where there is food there is water! berries and herbs need extra water to grow healthy and strong! we find one and a river or pond is bound to be near by, so I should choose a grass type!" Mana suddenly shouted.

"Ahem, that's very nice to know Ms. Devine now why don't you enlighten us with your vast knowledge of the world and answer the equation on the board?" Mrs. Alloy the math teacher had said in an annoyed tone, can't blame her it's the fithe time this happened in the span of thirty long, dreadful, torturous minutes. Mana looked at the string of numbers that broke off into columns of letters and numbers in a descending line as though it were some cryptic language, _how in the hell am I supposed to solve _**that **_I don't even know where it starts! _Mana thought defeated. She couldn't help not getting math it was the most pointless subject ever, only being useful for managing your poke dollars if you asked anyone. Of course except for Mrs. Alloy who absolutely had this thing with math and numbers she was so into it Mana often looked at her as though she were some type of disfigured Drowzee.

Mana heard Mrs. Alloy cough impatiently as the other kids in the classroom started to laugh, she hung her head in shame but quickly recovered hoping know one noticed. _Its ok Mana you can plan and strategize your way out of this just like a Pokemon battle. _Mana briskly thought and cooly said, "Mrs. Alloy it has come to my attention that you have a flaw in your equation making it impossible to solve."

"What! Where?" Mrs. Alloy replied shocked, and even distressed that she may have tainted her beautiful equation. Mana let the slightest sign of a smirk cross her lips before quickly straightening herself out, _Perfect she fell for the bait. _Mana thought confidently, _now for the critical hit! _

"Why it's so obvious I can't blame you for not noticing-" Mana briefly checked the wall clock for time, _just three more minutes hang in there we've almost got this! _"I mean with your vast knowledge on all that is numbers and letters combined in the art known as algebra, you should be able to notice by now-" _crap_ _two more minutes c'mon think think think!_

"Notice what? my equation is flawless how can it be flawed I don't understand where you're getting off with your pointless rant." Mrs. Alloy practically hissed.

_One more minute let's finish this!_

"Mrs. Alloy I'm so disappointed it is the most basic rule in algebra! This so called 'equation' doesn't have an equal sign therefore it is not an equation but an expression, and I believe it was you that taught us that equations _can _be solved while expressions _can't _and since you have given me an expression I am afraid that I can not solve it, I can only simplify it. But you asked for me to solve it meaning you wanted a definite answer that doesn't exist cause it just wasn't ment to be solved since there is no equal sign stating that it -" just then the bell rang and Mana along with her giggling and laughing classmates all stormed out of the classroom before their teacher had a chance to assign any homework and more importantly scold Mana for wasting precious class time and for zoning out _and _repeatedly interrupting her class.

Mana thanked Ho-oh that math was the last class of the day, even though Mana Devine dreams of being a Pokemon trainer she is now a 13 year old student at her local middle school. Unlike all of her friends that left primary school to become Pokemon trainers at the age of ten like everyone else in the world, Mana's parents made a deal that they would let her become a trainer and travel the world _after _she finished school at the painstakingly old age of 18. She very clearly remembered the argument that followed, _"but mooooommmmyyyyy, daaaaaaaaddddddyyy! I can go on my journey when I'm ten and then when I come back I can go back to school _**then **_like all my friends are doing!" A young Mana shouted furiously._

_"Ha isn't that a laugh!" Mana's father teased._

_"It sure is, Mana sweety that's what they all say but they never do it! Don't you think that it's sad that even the elite four and the champion himself of this region don't even have a_

**primary **_school degree, let alone one from middle school and even highschool! It's pathetic!" Mana's mother added in a fake dramatic/serious tone._

_"Yeah but mommy they know more than any college graduate because they left school to go on a journey and even the great Professor Oak who is one of the most refined and expert scientist in Pokemon and leading technology_

and _is a famous poet never got past 5th grade but he went on a Pokemon journey and learned more than he ever could have if he stayed in school! On top of that both the ellite four and Professor Oak are the most respected people in the region and most of the world." Mana countered._

_"ok that's it no more poke-magazines for you young lady." her father had replied shocked, nearly falling out of his char._

_"besides that isn't the point!" her mother snapped._

_"Than what_

**is **_the point mommy I think it's pretty obvious that I won this battle." Young Mana said confidently with a devious smirk, she had planned this entire argument pinpointing her parents reactions and backlashes to the very tee. Both of the young girls parents looked at each other in total shock before concluding the argument with "your finishing school or else you can kiss your dreams of being a trainer good-bye!"_

Mana smirked at the memory, she very clearly remembered pouting about how unfair her parents cheap trick was. Even to this day she counts that victory as hers since she didn't cheat like her parents had. She was eight years old when they had that argument and two of her best friends had left off on their journey's, and eventually literally _all _of Mana's friends had left Pallet town to start their journey across Kanto and Johto. They used to write letters to Mana telling her of their gym battles and even seeing some of them battle on T.V. She still sees them every now and then on the battle channel but the letters stopped coming after a couple of months into their journey's. Mana couldn't blame them they had more exciting fun things to do like challenge gym leaders and face the ellite four, by now she pictured her oldest friends having at most six gym badges and a decently strong team of Pokemon under their belt. Speaking of Pokemon Mana remembered that she had narrowed her choices down to the grass types Bulbasaur and Chikorita. That one was a no brainer, she had to think whether if she wanted a scary Venusaur or an elegant Meganium, so of course she decided to choose the adorable Chikorita!

Mana smiled happily at herself, _alright I have a starter in mind, survival strategies are a check, now to come up with the battle strategies I'll use with my Chikorita! _

Mana smiled the whole way home since she was in a fabulous mood untill she walked through the door and saw both her parents looming over her arms crossed and a pissy look on their faces, _good mood gone, great _**now **_what did I do? _Mana thought solemnly to herself. As far as good behavior goes she's had a pretty bad track record these past three years and the martial arts classes Mana's parents forced her to take five years before to keep her focused on something other than Pokemon only made her tantrums worst since she could do some serious damage, even a Primeape would cower in fear when she was on a rampage (she knows so for a fact since her instructors Primeape runs for the hills when she's upset)

"Mana Devine what is this we hear about you slacking of in school?" Mana's father started in his infamous you-are-so-grounded tone.

"disrupting class, letting your grades drop, _and _mocking a teacher!?" Her mother finished in her infamous you-are-so-dead tone, Mana gulped nervously _ok Mana this is going to be a tough one the enemy has the type advantage along with the evolutionary advantage but I have the strength advantage and even though the stats aren't there I can make do, now let's do this! _

"Mom, Dad I can understand you are upset and very disappointed, and maybe even a little embarrassed and I'm sorry. I represent the Devine family household when I go out into public and I should act like the civilized young adolescent you raised me to be." Mana said as smoothly as she could praying that the great fire and flames of Ho-oh would save her from the icy stares coming from her parents. _Please please please pleeeeaaaassssse buy into the bait c'mon c'mon c'mon! _

Both of Mana's parents sighed and looked at each other quizzically before finally saying, "Mana go up into your room while your mother and I talk." Mana nodded her agreement and went up to her room _this battle isn't won yet _Mana thought to herself, she automatically knew that her parents were going to talk in the kitchen so as soon as she got to her room nearly dived onto the floor and pressed her ear to the vent that was directly above the kitchen to listen to what her parents had to say.

Mana heard her mother sigh and say "that girl always knows what to say."

"I wonder who she gets it from? I wish I was that calculating when I was arguing with my parents," her dad said admiring his daughters wit.

"Don't compliment her!" her mom snapped at her father, "we can't let her win every time I mean everything is poke this and poke that the girl is obsessed with Pokemon!"

"and that's a bad thing? Most Pokemon trainers are very respectable." her father commented.

"no but that's the thing!"

"what?"

"that _most _Pokemon trainers are respectable, what about the bad ones? what about the ones that could hurt her? oh god I don't even want to imagine what would happen if Team Rocket of all wicked people would hurt my precious baby!"

_That's true but it's not like I didn't make a plan on how to handle such an event. _Mana thought to herself. Evil people and organizations like Team Rocket were one of the many dangers that Mana might have to face as a trainer, but not the most daunting one actually it was the easiest one to eliminate. All Mana had to do was simply be a strong and smart trainer and she could easily fight off any wrongdoer or grunt that came her way and be done with it.

After a painfully long silence her father finally said, "I know, why don't we call professor Oak and have Mana work part-time with him over the week-ends? He can keep her out of trouble and she can get a taste of what it's like to be a trainer or researcher then by the time she turns 18 she'll know for sure whether if she wants to continue on as a trainer or if she's changed her mind and might actually want to go to college."

_WHAT!_

"You know that just might work, but I don't want to bother the poor man." Her mother hesitantly agreed.

_It won't bother him, It won't bother him at all, he has to say yes! c'mon on c'mon say yes!_

Mana urgently willed these thoughts into her parents heads and even Professor Oaks before she finally heard her mother say, "Ok I'll call him in the morning and if he says yes we'll tell her the news when she gets home since it's a friday tomorrow anyway."

Mana couldn't believe her ears, _YES YES YES! I can't believe I'm gonna work with the legendary Professor Oak! This is the best victory ever! _Mana giddily thought as she hopped around her room and finally plopped down on her bed, she was so excited she was sure she would never be able to sleep ever again

-End chapter 1-

* * *

**Ok so what did you guys think? This is the first time I wrote from a narrative point of view instead of directly writing from the characters. (I think I might have failed sorry if I did) so let me start of by saying the next chapter will be much more exciting, again this is my first time doing something like this all criticism is accepted, and sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes I'm trying to catch them all if you see anything let me know and I'll fix it, and I'll also answer any questions if anything needs to be explained and as a random last note yes I hate math and suck at it so Mana will too :P**


	2. To the Lab!

**Ok guys still tryin to get used to this here, again please review I'd like to hear your opinions! ok so here's chapter two ^_^**

* * *

-Chapter two "To the Lab!"-

Friday couldn't have gone by any slower, time seemed to slow down to a crawl no matter what Mana did. She even tried her usual nap in the middle of her classes to make time move faster but even _that _didn't work, Mana thought she could have at least gotten a good 15 minutes in there since she hadn't slept all night but didn't have that much luck, though she did manage to get yelled at by all her teachers for snoozing during their classes.

After what felt like an eternity all day and the eternity and a half in her dreaded algebra class Mana thought the day would never end but finally it did and as soon as the final bell rang Mana had sprinted the whole way out of the building and home, nearly flying through her front door. Once she was inside she ran up to her two shocked parents expecting them to give her the good news.

"um, is there something wrong sweetheart?" Mana's father asked cautiously.

"No." Mana answered plainly, still waiting.

"O-ok do you have any homework?" Mana's mother asked.

"It's friday mom!" Mana answered impatiently, _c'mon just tell me the good news already!_

"that doesn't matter in junior high y'know." Mana's father replied thoughtfully.

Mana had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, all she wanted to hear was the good news from professor Oak, even if he said no she at least had the right to knowing that! _Oh shoot! I'm not even supposed to know about the deal my parents made with Professor Oak! Oh no what if he said no and that's why they aren't telling me! _Mana glumly thought remembering what her mother had said the day before, she slumped her shoulders down in realization, now depressed she slowly marched upstairs to her room not even noticing the devious looks her parents gave each other as she walked off.

As soon as Mana made it up to her room she plopped down on her bed and heard something crumble under her. Mana propped herself up on her elbows and searched for whatever it was she had laid down on when her hand suddenly got caught on a piece of paper. It was a letter. Mana emediatly cheered up, _awww they didn't forget about me! I knew my friends would write to me again! Huh maybe Seth made it to the Pokémon League in Johto! _Mana thought excitedly and emediatly opened the letter and read it over,

Hello there young trainer to be!

It has come to my attention that you truly do love Pokémon, I have spoken to both your parents yesterday evening and decided to write you this letter formally inviting you to join me as my young assistant in my study of Pokémon! Until your 18th birthday of course.

The arrangement that has been made with your parents is that you will work with me over the weekends and attend school during the week days, but you won't be able to go out onto the field with me seeing as how you don't have any Pokémon but you will be able to work with me in the lab and even with the Pokémon that we are caring for there.

I truly do look forward to working with you

sincerely,

Samuel Oak

Mana had to re-read the letter about fifty times before actually being able to process what it said, she blinked a couple of times thinking that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, or that she just wasn't reading the letter correctly. This most definitely wasn't from any of her friends but from professor Oak _the _professor Samuel Oak she couldn't believe it, she just stared at the letter in disbelief...

* * *

"Would you stop pacing around? Maybe she just didn't find it yet." John reassured his overly anxious wife.

"Ha! Listen to yourself, didn't notice it? this is Mana we're talking about! she'd notice if a paper on her desk was slightly misplaced by a nanometer!" Kathrine whispered as loud as she dared, she knew very well that her daughter Mana could hear a needle drop from miles away.

Kathrine couldn't help but worry and feel anxious, how could she not? Mana was her only child, and the only one she planned on having no matter how much her husband would beg for another. Mana was a good, well-mannered child, when she wanted to be at least and Kathrine loved her with all her heart. So you can imagine that she couldn't help but feel heartbroken when Mana wanted to go off on a Pokémon journey, what child didn't? but she knew all to well that when a child leaves on their journey they hardly ever come back home, let alone grace you with a simple phone call or even a letter! Kathrine remembered her older brother and sister going off on a Pokémon journey of their own when she was young, the two of them only came back home once and those were two separate visits since they weren't traveling together and only wrote one letter every year, she on the other hand decided to stay home with her parents. The thought of leaving home had terrified her, she was always the more cautious one of the three siblings and the threat of Team Rocket was very much real in her younger years as it is now! Kathrine even remembered how scared she and her parents were when they got a call from officer Jenny saying that her beloved big brother was attacked by Team Rocket and had two of his precious Pokémon stolen from him, that was the one and only time he had come back home to rest from the incident before he was off again now claiming to get his Pokémon back. Once he left Kathrine and her family never heard from him again and the last she saw her sister she had sworn to find their big brother, she even smiled and told them not to worry that she was strong enough to hold her own against Team Rocket. But just like her brother she never heard from her sister ever again either.

And then there were her dear friends, now also fellow mothers in Pallet town. There children who were also Mana's dear friends left on their Pokémon journey's years ago and have yet to come back for a visit! Kathrine even heard that they also haven't written or called in two years! She didn't want that with Mana, she wanted to keep her as close to home as she possibly could even going as far as to post-pone her daughters journey until she turned eight-teen instead of ten. Just then John put his hand on his worried wife's shoulder, he also had dear friends and family that left on Pokémon journey's of their own and never heard from them again. His own father being one of those people. John also dreamed of being a trainer when he was young but when his father had left to continue his own journey John decided to stay home and take care of his mother and siblings before they all left on journey's of their own, by the time his youngest brother left on his journey John was twenty-one and happily dating now his current wife Kathrine in college.

John smiled down at her and calmly said, "She'll be just fine." Though it was supposed to reassure his wife John continued to chant the simple phrase in his head in a desperate attempt to reassure himself.

"Let's go check on her." Kathrine suggested, John nodded his agreement and followed his wife upstairs to their daughter's room...

* * *

Mana heard a knock on her door followed by her mother's voice. Mana jumped up out of her bed and thrust the door open shocking both her parents and tightly hugged the both of them shouting, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUOHMY GOSHHOWINTHENAMEOFHO-OHDIDYOUDOITOHMYGOSHTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Easy there slow down we can't understand a single word your saying!" Mana's father laughed.

"And please let go, we love you dear but you're crushing us!" Mana's mother begged. She let go before beaming happily and shouting "I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" and happily skipping, jumping, and flipping all throughout her room. Her parents smiled at her with a hint of sadness that Mana didn't quiet catch.

"Alright you jittery Ledyba calm down you're gonna need a goodnight's rest you start tomorrow." Mana's father warned.

"Yes and a good dinner and breakfast to so c'mon now." Mana's mother added, Mana happily agreed and skipped down the stairs for dinner.

* * *

That very next morning Mana tried to rush out of the house as soon as she possibly could, but her parents forced her to sit and eat breakfast and kindly reminded her that she was still in her pajama's and to wear proper clothes. Mana nearly inhaled her breakfast, once she was finally done she rushed back up to her room and almost put her school uniform on by instinct since she always stayed home in her pajama's all day over the week-ends and only leaving the house to go to school since she no longer had any friends to hang out with anymore. After digging through her closet Mana decided to wear her favorite white T-shirt with her white and gray sweater and dark jeans along with her white and gray running shoes. As for her waist length dark brown hair she decided to keep the single low loose braid in it, and was now debating leaving her bangs out or using her white hairpins to hold them aside.

As she continued to debate hairpins or no hairpins her mother walked in and frowned at her.

"what?" Mana said defensively.

"well it's not bad but I wish you would wear more bright warm colors like red, yellow, or orange! Orange looks really nice on your caramel tone skin, and it's a lot nicer than white and gray." Mana's mother suggested. Mana just shrugged and decided to clip her bangs to the side, once that was done she ran past her mom, down the stairs and was out the door. before she was to far off she shouted, "BY MOM BY DAD I LOVE YOU!" and continued on her "mini-journey" to professor Oak's lab.

Mana decided to head to the lab in a full on sprint since she didn't have a bike and never stopping for a break. Finally the lab came into sight after a long fifteen minutes, once she saw it she allowed herself to drop to her knees, she didn't feel quiet up to letting her second wind kick in and thought rest would be a better idea. She also decided staying on the side of the road until she caught her breath was the best way to avoid getting too much attention, when she was suddenly approached by a yellow Pokémon she emediatly recognized as a Pikachu.

"H-h-hi th-there." Mana said between gasp of air.

"Why hello there, are you by any chance Mana?" An elderly man asked, as he approached the Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah." Mana answered still breathing heavily, not really focusing on the man. The elderly man laughed and passed Mana a bottle of water that was gratefully accepted. Mana downed the bottle of water and was about to thank the old man when she let out a squeak in surprise. The Pikachu tilted its head and the elderly man laughed again.

"S-s-s-sorry I'm late professor!" Mana stuttered panicked.

"No need to worry I'm actually just returning to the lab myself." Professor Oak replied.

"huh? what do you mean?" Mana asked.

"It took five years but I finally managed to find what I was looking for, it certainly wasn't easy but it'll be well worth it for my current research." Professor Oak answered happily holding up an ultraball beaming like a little kid. Mana whistled impressed by the black pokeball and almost wanted to trace the two vertical yellow stripes on it.

"Hey professor?" Mana asked again as they both made their way to the lab.

"Yes?"

"If you've been gone for five years than who's been looking after the lab and giving trainers their Pokémon?"

"My assistants of course, with the help of Professor Elm and my beloved grand-daughter who checks to see that all is running the same as though I were there."

"wow you seem pretty confident in them, wish my parents had that much faith in me."

"of course I have faith in them I have no reason not to, anyway here we are." Professor Oak said as he opened the lab door for me to enter, "Ladies first, I hope your ready for your first day!"

_Me too_

Mana thought to herself and smirked at the thought, _Oh c'mon Mana what's the worst that can happen?_

-End chapter two-

**Yeah know how I said this chapter will be longer and more exciting I lied! :D anyway I'm just goin with the flow here plus I want to sneak some back stories in, it's only the second chapter so I've got plenty of time to add my twist and secret drama ;D anyways I'm just tryin not to bulldoze through the story, but if it's to boring let me know and I'll try to make it better ok? Then again I'm just being paranoid it ****_Is _****only the second chapter after all.**


	3. Worked like a slave

**Yaaaay chapter three! And I'm already running out of random crap to spout out here so let me just say thank you for the one review I got :D it made me really happy to see that someone really liked my story and I now have a burst of inspiration that'll last me eight new chapters! and yeah I suck at spelling so sorry for any mistakes I really do try to spot all of them ^_^" ok I'll shut up now, ON TO CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

-Chapter three "worked like a slave"-

Mana knew working at Professor Oak's lab wasn't going to be easy, but honestly she didn't expect it to be _this _hard and demanding. She had professor Oak, lab assistants, and even the dang _Pokémon _pulling her left and right to grab important papers, and wierd gadgets she had never seen before. At least when a Pokémon would come up to her it would only want something simple like a little snack or a scratch behind the ear. Mana heard the professor chuckle.

"Don't spoil them to much Mana, they may be cute but they can be very manipulative when it comes to getting what they want." Professor Oak warned.

"Then I'd say we've got a lot in common." Mana half joked.

"hm, I know you aim to be a trainer right?" Professor asked lightly.

"Yes of course! I have everything perfectly planned out I even know what starter I want!" Mana quickly answered with a light twinkle in her eyes.

the professor laughed at the young girls hearty response.

"And just what Pokémon did you have in mind?" the professor asked.

"I Decided that an adorable Chikorita would be better than a Bulbasaur." Mana answered proudly, she put a lot of thought into her starter and got the best result and even a personal preference.

"Oh so you have an affinity towards grass types?"

"No not at all, I don't really have a favorite type but a grass type is absolutely necessary to make the start of my journey as easy as possible, since grass types are typically good with the lay of the land and gathering food _and _finding precious water, plus the first two gyms use rock and water types so we'll breeze on through giving me the perfect amount of time to train a team up for the electric type gym! And if you play your cards right a grass type can really hold their own against any electric type no matter how strong it is!"

The professor couldn't help but laugh at her reasoning, Mana looked slightly embarrassed but was also confused. _Is there somehow a flaw in my reasoning I thought for sure that I planned everything out perfectly. _The professor seeing his young assistant's confusion explained, "Mana I'm very impressed by your logic and the thought you put into your journey but what about your Pokémon?"

Mana was confused, maybe she just didn't explain it right. "But professor I already said that I'd-"

"Yes yes I know, but you're thinking about this far too much. Pokémon aren't numbers in a perfect equation but variables in an exciting experiment! You can use the same material and even the same procedure but every time you'll always get a different result." the professor interrupted.

"I hope you know I'm failing math _and _science, numbers and me just don't mix." Mana replied sheepishly.

Professor nodded his head disappointed, Mana noticed and couldn't help but feel her heart sink, _oh no did I screw up? Darn! It's only my first day and already I manage to tick the professor off! _

Just then the professor had a magnificent idea, surely the young girl would understand if she saw what he ment first hand!

"Mana come with me, I have the perfect example for you!" Professor Oak cheered happily, obviously pleased with whatever it was he had planned. Professor Oak grabbed five poke balls and took Mana outside on the field that all the labs Pokémon got to run around and play on.

"Professor what are you-"

"hush now and just watch." Professor interrupted again and threw the five poke balls into the air, with a flash of brilliant white light five Chikorita's stood before them. Mana squealed in delight, they were all so adorable!

"Professor are you giving me one of them!" Mana asked excited by the sudden turn in events.

"Of course I'm not giving you one of them." professor answered lightly not noticing the sudden drain in Mana's color.

"Th-then why?" Mana was about to ask before the Professor once again interrupted saying, "Alright now Mana I want you to take a good look at these Chikorita and tell me everything that is similar between the five."

Mana looked at the five Grass types and automatically said, "Well obviously they're all Chikorita."

"And." The professor asked.

"And there all obviously grass types."

"_And"_

"And what? there all Chikorita ok, a Chikorita is a Chikorita."

"Yes of course but what else is similar between them?"

"They all have a leaf on their heads?"

"Of course they do that's a given, they are Chikorita after all."

"That's what I've been saying! I don't get where you're heading with this at all professor!" Mana nearly shouted in a confused rage, no not rage more like annoyance.

"Can you tell me any other similarities between not only these five Chikorita but all Chikorita in the world?" professor continued.

"They're all green." Mana said flatly annoyed with whatever the professor was trying to get at.

"Actually your wrong, in some rare instances a Chikorita can be a golden-yellow with a brilliant Orange leaf." The professor replied thoughtfully.

"Huh? you mean like a shiny?" Mana asked even more confused.

"Yes but that's not the point of this lesson, so far the only similarity we have between all five of these Chikorita is that they are Chikorita correct?"

"Yeah pretty much, but I still don't understand what you're trying to get me to understand."

"Alright now's the easy part, look very closely at these Chikorita and how they act and tell me the differences between them."

Once again Mana looked at all five Chikorita, this time more thoughtfully and was actually surprised to notice that even though they did all have leaves on their head each one seemed different like in their own personal styles. The first one she noticed was the Chikorita in the middle who seemed to stand out like a "self-appointed" leader of some sorts, her leaf instead of going to the back of her head actually went to the front of her face, covering one of the grass types eyes. She seemed to have a rebellious "badass" air around her and looked very strong (or was good at pretending to be) since she stood tall and proud with her chest puffed out and everything. The next Chikorita Mana took note of was the one to the right of the "badass" Chikorita, this one's leaf went to the back of her head and covered half of her body since the leaf had loosely curled in almost looking like a rolled up news paper (to Mana) and had a happy cheery air around her. The Chikorita also looked a bit ditzy to Mana.

The third Chikorita Mana decided to observe stood to the left of the "badass" Chikorita, This one had her leaf instead of going straight back went to the side of her head partly framing her face and flipping outwards towards the tip, and upon closer inspection the Chikorita was actually sleeping while it was standing. Mana seemed impressed by the skill when she realized she was automatically assuming all the Chikorita were girls, though it would be kind of weird if the first three she inspected were boys, then she took note of the last two who seemed to just plainly have their leaves back covering their entire bodies no curls or flips just plain and straight, one looking serious the other looking as though he couldn't care less about what was going on around him. Mana then decided the last two in the back were boys.

"Well?" Professor Oak asked cautiously.

"Wow it's like they- no they _do _have their own personalities, and all the planning and strategizing in the world can't prepare me for whatever personality my Chikorita will have, or even the one's of the wild Pokémon I catch. That is _if _they want to be caught." Mana replied thoughtfully.

"Oh? that's an interesting last thought what makes you say that?" professor Oak asked curiously.

"Well I thought about how you tried to make me find similarities between _all _Chikorita in the _world_ and when I realized each one is unique and different with a personality of their own, who's to say that every Chikorita or even every Pokémon in the world _wants _to be captured by a trainer? What if they _like _being wild and free, and living in whatever environment they choose for themselves? Professor I'd like to thank you for this mini-lesson it has made me greatly reconsider my travel plans and even gave me a total new outlook on Pokémon and the kind of relationship I want with them, I guess they don't call you the Pokémon professor for nothing huh?" Mana replied kind of embarrassed by her strategic look on Pokémon and the world for that matter. Though that train of thought might be useful to her in a Pokémon battle and even getting what she wants it isn't how she should map out life, just because she is admittedly right most of the time who's to say an unexpected outcome won't come out from it? like her working at _the _professor Samuel Oak's Pokémon research lab! All she wanted was to get out of trouble with her parents and in the end she did get out of trouble but also had the _huge _unexpected bonus of actually being able to meet and work with one of her idols in the Pokémon world!

"Alrighty then!" Professor Oak suddenly said distracting Mana from her thoughts, "now that we're done here, it's time for you to get back to work." Mana's good mood suddenly died with a little part of her, he calls it work, she calls it being driven like a slave. It was back to transporting huge mountains worth of papers from one end of the lab _all _the way to the other, then helping move machines that weighed more than twelve Snorlax's, then actually grooming and giving six of the labs Snorlax's a bath, then somehow feeding them until their otherworldly appetites were finally satisfied, then back to delivering huge stacks of papers and files to this person and that, by the time Mana finally had a break she already had memorized every inch of the lab, every name of every person, and even knew exactly how many Pokémon were at the lab and all of their names including the ones that had nicknames and the day wasn't even halfway over yet. Mana could have sworn that at least seven maybe even eight hours had past when she was grooming the last Snorlax.

"My my your such a diligent worker, while you were taking care of the Snorlax your parents called from Viridian City and said they'd come visit during your break, but by now they should be here any minute." professor Oak said as he handed her a bottle of water, that was once again gratefully accepted.

"Professor there's something that I've been thinking about since I got here." Mana asked, three bottles of water later.

"Yes?"

"what _is_ the Pokémon in that ultra ball that you spent five years hunting down? It must be something pretty huge and impressive since you didn't even bother using a regular poke ball and not to mention _extremely _rare since it took five years for you to find just the one."

The professor smiled thoughtfully before finally saying, "I'm afraid to say that it's a secret, not even my lab assistants know of this Pokémon or that I have it, it's soul purpose is for some secret reasearch me and a couple of colleagues are working on once we're done we'll release the Pokémon back to where I had found it. So in other words I would appreciate it if you kept this a secret between you and me."

"keep what a secret?" Mana suddenly heard her father say from behind her.

"what's this about secrets?" Mana's mother asked.

"That the professor went out for a quick break when he was supposed to be working on an extensive research paper with professor Elm over PC, but in the end we decided to tell him that the Rhydon were acting up and he absolutely _had _to run out until everything was under control." Mana answered with a devious smirk.

"oh my Lugia! there are Rhydon here! Oh Mana sweety please tell me you don't go anywhere near them!" Mana's mother replied shocked with worry.

"Hm, well I guess even the Pokémon professor himself needs to sneak a secret break in here and there." Mana's father chuckled ignoring his wife's sudden outburst.

"_That's _what you choose to contemplate on! Our daughter is around dangerous wild Pokémon and you choose _that _very thought to focus on, I mean I- I just can't- oh dear." Mana's mother went on and on like that for while, so everyone decided to turn their backs on her as Professor Oak continued to nervously say, "Ah yes! Though I do love Pokémon even I get bored when I have to write a research paper so please let this be our secret please?"

"No worries old man your secret is safe with me!" Mana's father laughed and even went as far as to give the professor a clap on the back.

"Dad!" Mana groaned at her father's immaturity.

"What? you of all people should know we've gotten enough letters from your school for you skipping out on science and math, plus those were only the times you were caught sneaking out of class." Mana's father countered.

"Hey! what makes you think I did it more than the times I was caught? I learned my lesson y'know!" Mana shot back, deciding it was best to let her old man win this one.

"yeah four angry letters later, that's one bad habit you get from your old pops I was horrible in highschool and don't even get me started with college!" Mana's father laughed, then suddenly from behind Mana's mother shouted, "Don't ignore me, the reason behind this arrangement was so that our little girl wouldn't be exposed to dangerous Pokémon!"

Mana sighed before replying, "Mom relax there are no wild Pokémon here, all the Pokémon belong to either someone in the lab or a trainer who's having their Pokémon looked after by professor Oak, besides there isn't _a _Rhydon here there are five and they are the sweetest things you'll ever meet their names are Charlie, Bulldozer, Monte, Rhyrhy, and... um...er"

"And dear sweet Bob." Professor Oak finished.

"Yeah there we go Bob." Mana confirmed.

Mana's parents gave each other a look before finally deciding to drop the subject and stood around to chat with the professor for a while. When they were done Mana gave them a grand tour of the lab, and even introduced them to some of the labs Pokémon. and of course Mana's mother falls in love with the Rattata most likely because they are her favorite color and favorably small. And to Mana's surprise one in particular took a liking to her mother insisting on staying in her arms for the rest of the tour. When her break was over Mana kissed her parents goodbye and waved them off, and her parents left promising her her favorite dinner when she got home. And of course after having such a nice peaceful break Mana was _not _happy to hear that a certain Snorlax fell asleep in a mud pit and needed to be washed _again!_

* * *

"Would you stop worrying already? Mana is doing just fine at the lab, the girl hasn't even been there half a day and already it's like she's been there forever! Everyone has nothing but good things to say about her and she's happy, isn't that all that matters?" John reassured his wife Kathrine for the thousandth time, as they finally entered their Pallet town home.

"Yes, but I just can't help but feel worried that something bad is going to happen. I mean it _is _a Pokémon research lab, what if they have something valuable that Team Rocket might want? What if they get attacked and our little girl is there!" Kathrine said concerned for her daughter's very wellbeing.

"Please don't say that you'll make me turn our daughter into a Dwebble!" John replied agitated by his wife's words.

"A what?" Kathrine replied clueless, being born and raised in Kanto. John on the other hand was from Univa and travelled to Kanto not only to go to college but hopefully find his long-lost father, but was sidetracked when he fell in love with Kathrine and ultimately decided to stay in Kanto forgetting about his own father when he became one himself.

"Dwebble sort of in a ways looks like a Parasect but with black eyes and a solid rock on its back instead of a mushroom, I guess..." John said unsure, it would be much easier to just show her a picture but he didn't walk around with a Picture of a Dwebble on him and they didn't have a PC either, something he regrets every time he has to go all the way to Viridian City just to use the Pokémon center's PC to check up on his mother and to make sure she's doing fine, then again Mana is working at the poke lab in Pallet town maybe the professor would be kind enough to let them use the PC there to make quick calls, or at least give his wife a better description of a Dwebble. The two worried parents sighed, and decided it would be best to get lunch started so they could get their minds off of any danger that their precious daughter could possibly get into while at the Pokémon lab. Once lunch was ready John had almost called Mana down from her room when he remembered she wasn't home and wouldn't be home untill eight o'clock that night and sighed.

"Now who's worrying?" Kathrine teased. John smiled and said jokingly, "y'know shouldn't there be a law against children working such drastic hours?"

"for a normal part-time job that you are getting paid to do? Yes there are, but for volunteering at a Pokémon research lab, key word 'volunteering' all bets are off so long as the child isn't in danger and the Pokémon are treated with care." Kathrine answered.

"Of course, I just got so used to her being home all the time these past few years." John replied sheepishly.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Kathrine agreed. Both she and her husband John laughed lightly when all of a sudden Kathrine had a strong urg to go to Professor Oak's lab and drag Mana back home and having her stay there for the rest of her life. Not knowing why, she stood up and raced for the door, she was just about to run out when John caught her arm.

"Let me go my baby needs me!" Kathrine shouted panick quickly filling in her voice.

"What are you talking about? She's fine we just visited her not to long ago!" John reassured.

"no no no! you don't understand, it's just one of those 'motherly' things when you just know and I _know _I have to bring Mana home _now!" _Kathrine begged tears suddenly filling her eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down everything is _fine_ like I said we were just there and everything was as peaceful and quiet as ever more so than usual actually." John said continuing to reassure his wife that nothing was going to happen to Mana.

"It was peaceful and quiet, like the calm before a storm." Kathrine said to know one in particular...

* * *

"Fiiiiinnaaaaaalllllyyyyy!" Mana shouted to the heavens for Ho-oh to hear, she had just given the _same _Snorlax a bath for the third time in a row, "honestly why in the name of Ho-oh do you like sleeping in mud so much?"

"Maybe he likes how soft it is?" Elroy a semi-young trainer suggested. Elroy was also a young volunteer and semi-young Pokémon trainer at fifteen years old who dreamed of being a Pokémon researcher like professor Oak. He had just shown up a couple of minutes before and helped Mana dry off the mud loving Snorlax.

"well I guess only Snorlax will know." Professor Oak added thoughtfully as he walked into the lab, just then Snorlax had gotten up and was heading over towards the pit of mud they had just gotten him out of.

"Hey I don't think so mister!" Mana shouted and tried to push the Snorlax back, once Snorlax realized Mana was feebly pushing his belly he decided to lift her up and hold her as though she were a poke plush and settled back down to sleep.

"H-hey Lax let me go! Elroy do something!" Mana shouted, to the fellow volunteer but he was just laughing and pointing even being as bold as to take a picture with his field camera.

"HELP ME YOU JERK!" Mana screamed slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, ok I'll help." Elroy said calmly and took out a poke ball, "Feraligatr let's help Mana out!" Elroy called as he threw the poke ball, after a flash of white the blue and red big jaws Pokémon appeared and seemed all to ready to fight.

"Take it easy pal all I need you to do is pry that Snorlax's arms off of Mana ok?" Elroy ordered gently, Feraligatr hesitantly nodded his agreement annoyed and easily pried Snorlax's iron like grip off of Mana and carried her to Elroy's side.

Mana sighed in relief, "Thank you Feraligatr you saved me! Later I'll make you a special treat that one of the lab assistants showed me how to make!" Feraligatr roared happily and nuzzled Mana with its head.

"Wow he isn't even that nice to me and I raised him from a Totodile!" Elroy said shocked.

"Awww when was the last time you praised him and offered him a treat?" Mana teased.

"Yesterday." Elroy replied disheartened by his partners sudden favoritism. Mana laughed as Elroy recalled his Feraligatr, he looked as though he wanted to say something when they were suddenly thrown in the air by a loud explosion that had come from the lab, Mana screamed as she tried to get orientated when Elroy suddenly grabbed on to her and they were both caught by the Snorlax that had used Mana as a teddiursa plush.

"What in the name of Ho-oh did _that_!" Mana shouted fiercely.

"That was too powerful to be one of the voltorbs self destruct!" Elroy yelled urgently and climbed down from Lax.

"Elroy wait!" Mana called after the trainer, he stopped and turned back to her and strictly said, "Mana you _have _to stay here with Snorlax, and hide behind him! If it's Team Rocket or any other poke thief they won't bother to steal such a large Pokémon that's outside of its poke ball do you understand me!"

"B-but I-"

"Mana no! No if's and's or but's about it, you'd only get in the way since you don't have any Pokemon with you now stay!"

Mana flinched at his words but nodded her agreement. _Team Rocket? Poke thieves? Whoever it is How on earth did they get here without anyone noticing! Dammit I can't believe how useless I am! I just hope everyone can fight them off without getting hurt!_

-End chapter three-

* * *

**Yaaaaay end of chapter three! :D so was it any good? And what do you guys think of me just putting a small preview of the next chapter at the end of every chapter I write or a little hint? Or would you rather be left in the dark and wait for the next chapter to come out? Please let me know!**


	4. The mystery Pokemon is!

**CHAPTER FOUR! Hi guys as I add more chapters to this story I feel more and more confident in my writing! :D anywho I really do appreciate those who read my story but PLEASE REVIEW! Even if your just saying something random like monkey poo I don't care! I will laugh but anyway ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

-Chapter four "The mystery Pokémon is!"-

BOOOM!

"EEEEEEK!" Mana screamed as yet another explosion burst from the lab, she was hiding behind a Snorlax she decided to call just Lax because he seemed even more oblivious and carefree than the other Snorlax at the lab. Even as explosions and screams of horror echoed around them the sleeping Pokémon managed to snooze peacefully as though it were yet another peaceful quiet day. The only relief Mana had was the occasional glance of people and Pokémon fleeing away from the lab to the safety of Pallet Town's more populated area's that hopefully have a trainer or two brave enough to save the lab from the attack. Mana was about to run away herself until she heard Professor Oak and Elroy scream frantically from the blazing lab. Mana cursed herself for not having any Pokémon, she was sure she could have made some sort of negotiation with her parents to at least have and raise _a _Pokémon and start her journey at the agreed age of eight-teen after her highschool graduation, then she mentally slapped herself for only thinking of the arrangement when it was far too late. All Mana could do was climb up on Lax's belly only to narrowly miss getting hit by Elroy's Feraligatr's hydro pump, while Elroy was in an intense battle with what looked like to Mana's horror a Team Rocket grunt, Professor Oak seemed to be wrestling with another Rocket grunt who was trying to steal an ultra ball from professor Oak. Mana then realized that wasn't just an ultra ball it was _the _ultra ball holding the extremely rare Pokémon it took five years for the Professor to find!

Mana wasn't about to let all the professor's hard work go for nothing, but the grunt fighting the professor looked strong and he had what looked to be about two or three poke balls on his belt. _Mana Devine you are _not _going to let an old man fight for his life when there is something you can do about it! _Without thinking Mana slapped Lax's belly and shouted " Lax use Hyper beam!" pointing at the grunt who was wrestling with the professor, this caught the grunts attention and he screamed while diving as far away as he could. _Perfect he fell for the bait! _Mana thought excited. She didn't know if Lax knew Hyper beam or not but it certainly was a nice distraction, Mana jumped off of the sleeping Pokémon and ran to the Professor's side in fighting stance and was surprised that Lax had followed her and even took a fighting stance of his own. Both the professor and the grunt seemed shocked. The grunt looked over Lax probably debating weather or not if he had a strong enough Pokémon to take on a Snorlax that he thinks knows Hyper beam. As the grunt and Mana continued their glare match neither one noticed the grunt that snuck behind Professor Oak and Mana hitting both of them in the back of the head, Mana had blacked out for only a couple of seconds when she saw professor Oak being dragged away somehow managing to keep the ultra ball in a tight death grip in his hands even while he was unconscious. Mana slowly stood up desperately trying to chase after the professor, but ended up falling flat on her face, when she looked back up the professor had just opened one of his eyes and let go of the ultra ball. He and Mana locked eyes for a moment when they both blacked out again...

* * *

John and Kathrine had sat outside enjoying a simple lunch and each other's company when a loud explosion had erupted from the direction of the Pokémon research lab run by professor Oak. Both of their faces went white and without a second thought they ran as fast as they could towards the lab, and had a damn good reason to. Their precious daughter and only child Mana was at the lab helping the professor out. John had mentally cursed himself for not letting his wife Kathrine bring their daughter home when she was suddenly plagued with an intense motherly instinct that told her their child was in danger. As they were running they ran into one of the lab assistants. John quickly grabbed her before she zipped on past them.

"What happened!" John asked harshly.

"Th-th-the lab was s-suddenly attacked by Team Rocket! The professor gave us strict orders to grab all the Pokémon and run!" The assistant stuttered nervously.

"What about Mana! The girl who was helping the professor out!" Kathrine shouted frantically.

"I-I'm sorry all I know about her is that she was outside giving one of the Snorlax a bath during the attack. B-but she was with a trainer who comes by to help a lot, Elroy is his name! He is very capable trainer I'm sure he's keeping her safe since they were together." The assistant replied truly devastated that she couldn't tell the two worried parents anything else about their beloved daughter, and headed of probably towards Viridian City.

Kathrine cried and hugged her husband, she already lost both her brother and her sister to Team Rocket now she was going to lose her daughter too? Both John and Kathrine knew that they were powerless against Team Rocket, neither one of them being a trainer or even having a Pokémon, If they were to run to that lab they were guaranteed to be killed. All they could do was hope that this Elroy trainer really was good enough to keep their daughter safe. Both brokenhearted parents stood on the steps to their house and waited restlessly for their little girl to come home...

* * *

_So soft._

Mana thought to herself as she felt something shake her.

"No mom five more minutes!" Mana complained as she reached for a blanket that wasn't where it usually was.

"Snooooor!" Lax called to the unconscious trainer. Mana emediatly jumped up when she realized she was on Lax's belly. Mana frantically looked around at the scorched field and whatever ruins remained of the Pokémon research lab, when two bright yellow stripes caught her eye. _The ultra ball! _Mana thought panicked and quickly dove to the ground for it, a move that Mana quickly regretted. Her head was pounding and the force of the impact didn't help her head feel any better. Ignoring the pain in her head Mana quickly snatched the ultra ball from the ground as though some random Rocket grunt would appear out of know where and steal it from her. The Professor had trusted her enough to guard and protect whatever Pokémon was in the Ultra ball and she didn't plan on letting him down, but what was she supposed to do with it? Non of the lab assistants even know about this Pokémon, and Mana faintly remembered the professor saying something about secret reasearch and colleagues. _hmm colleagues? could he mean professor Elm? But he's all the way in Johto! By the time I somehow manage to get in contact with him Team Rocket could have done something horrible to Professor Oak! Maybe Elroy can- _Mana suddenly froze at the thought of Elroy, the last she had seen him he was in an intense battle with a Rocket grunt, and she wasn't to sure whether if he saw the show she and Lax put on for the grunt that was attacking the professor, but he couldn't have missed her unconscious on Lax, and he wouldn't just abandon her would he? Mana wasn't to sure she hardly knew the trainer for an hour when the attack on the lab had happened, but he seemed good enough to at least leave a note!

Mana paced nervously back and forth, ultra ball in hand attempting to think up _something _to save the professor and maybe even Elroy, when she saw a pair of tire tracks. Mana was just about follow them when she realized it was late in the evening and the sun was setting, and also that her parents must be worried sick about her. Mana was hesitant but blindly rushing after an evil organization was not only reckless but stupid especially since she didn't have any Pokémon but Lax and the mystery Pokémon in the ultra ball and neither one was even hers to claim as her own, she didn't have the right to. Lax was a lab Pokémon used for reasearch purposes, meaning he wasn't even trained for battle! Not that Mana could really imagine what exactly could be studied about a Snorlax other than the hours it sleeps and the unruly amount of food it consumes. And Mana could never claim the mystery Pokémon as her own, not after all the effort professor Oak put into finding it. Mana couldn't help but think it was a shame that the professor would spend five years of his life looking for something so special and rare just to release it when he was done gathering whatever data he wanted to gather from it. Mana sighed and started to walk off in the direction of her house when her foot hit a regular poke ball. Since it wasn't the ultra ball Mana allowed her curiosity to peek and threw the poke ball in the air, but instead of a brilliant flash of white nothing came out, the poke ball to Mana's disappointment was empty. Then Lax walked up to the poke ball and nudged it with his toe. To Mana's surprise the poke ball was Lax's and with a flash of red the Sleeping Pokémon vanished into the poke ball. Mana blinked twice before sighing and picking the poke ball up, she held both the poke ball and the ultra ball up to her face and silently promised to return them both to the professor as soon as he was found. unfortunately for Mana that meant they were in her care untill she at least found one of the lab assistants to at least give Lax to, as for the mystery Pokémon she promised the professor she would keep its existence a secret. Mana planned on only giving the mystery Pokémon to either professor Oak or professor Elm if he'd come to Kanto to claim it.

Mana solemnly walked home her head hung low, it took all of her strength to hold back the tears that just wanted to pour every step she took away from the lab. She wished with all her might that she was some arrogant idiot that would foolishly rush after the Rocket's and with nothing but sheer and dumb luck save the professor, but Mana knew better. Team Rocket wasn't a force to take lightly, facing even the lowest level of grunts would take every ounce of her wit and clever planning. Once Mana got home she was going to have a serious talk with her parents on what to do. Her parents weren't trainers and didn't have that wisdom, but Mana respected and loved them enough to hear their end on the situation and what to do. Mana didn't plan on worrying them for no good reason, right now she needed them more than anything to get through this...

* * *

Kathrine's sobs grew louder and louder with every passing moment, and John had long given up on reasuring her that their precious daughter was ok. He was now using every ounce of his inner being to hold back tears of his own, he just held his wife in a tight embrace and prayed to Arceus that Mana would walk back home spouting some nonsense of an adventure that she'll never be able to go on. John wondered what would have happened if they let their little girl go on a Pokémon journey when she was ten, yes she would be away from home but she would be _alive _and living her dream. John and Kathrine both cursed themselves for selfishly holding their daughter back from her dream, they both knew all to well that Mana hated school and was forcing herself through every day just to please them , even though she was barely passing with straight D's and the very rare C- They've even had principal's suggesting that it would be best if Mana left on a journey than go to school since it would be in her better interest. Being a Pokémon trainer wasn't a _bad _thing and neither was going through school and college, both paths lead to a financially secure life, most trainer's even made more in a year than say a doctor or a lawyer sometimes a trainer can even make more than both a doctor and a lawyer combined! Even so not everyone wanted to be a trainer, some were to afraid of the dangers like Kathrine, while other's had something personal holding them back like John having to take care of his family when his father suddenly vanished. John hugged his wife tighter before finally saying, "Let's go inside and tomorrow we'll go to Viridian City to notify the police."

Kathrine slowly nodded her agreement, John and Kathrine were just about to walk into their eerily silent home when they suddenly heard a voice shout, "MOM! DAD! I'M HOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEE!"

both John and Kathrine whipped around and emediatly ran over to their precious little girl holding her into both of their arms. Mana was covered in minor scratches and dirt, she also had torn her jeans over the right knee but neither one of them even thought to scold her for ruining yet another outfit they were just happy to see her home and safe!

"Mom. Dad. Crushing!" Mana gasped and they emediatly let go.

"Oh sweety we're so happy your ok! Are you hurt? Do you feel dizzy? Are you walking straight? Do we need to go to the hospital! Oh my Lugia you have a bump on the back of your head! We have to go to the hospital, John we have to go to the hospital! Oh my Lugia it's all the way in Viridian City! Mana sweety can you hear me alright!" Kathrine smothered.

"Honestly hun let the girl breath! Obviously she's ok since she managed to walk all the way out here, right sweetheart?" John assured his dotty wife. Mana just nodded her head yes and burst into tears hugging both her parents and telling them how much she loved them. John and Kathrine gave an understanding look and held their daughter gently in their arms. When she was done crying John had carried her up to her room while his wife got dinner started...

* * *

Mana felt like a little kid for crying and was even embarrassed that her father had insisted on carrying her up to her room, but she didn't protest. Once she was alone in her room Mana set the two poke balls on her bed and decided to go to the bathroom, wash up, and change her clothes. Mana now sported a plain white tank top and a pair of gray sweat pants choosing comfort over style since she didn't plan on leaving her house again anytime soon. Mana went back in her room and was relieved to see the two poke balls were she left them and put them in her pocket, when she heard her mother call her down for dinner. Mana took one last look at the poke balls in her pocket and strode down the stairs trying to find the words to use to talk about the accident. she walked over into the dining room/living room and decided to flick the t.v on as soon as she sat down at the table. Her parents frowned at her but decided to let it pass considering what she's been through, when suddenly the show they had given about some Pokémon rangers saving the universe cut off and turned to the news. It was a breaking news report, red letters flashing at the bottom read "Team Rocket kidnaps Pokémon professors!" Mana's heart sank. According to the news anchorwoman professor Oak isn't the only one who was taken. Pokémon researchers all over Kanto and Johto have gone missing including professor Elm! As the Anchor women read off the names of kidnapped researchers and professors Mana's mother suddenly flicked the t.v off. Mana gave her a look, but didn't complain.

Dinner that night was silent and awkward when Mana realized the two Pokémon had to eat too. Her face emediatly drained of nearly all its color, _how in the hell are we going to feed Lax? _Mana thought grimly to herself, Lax would surly eat them out of house and home _literally. _Then Mana remembered the mystery Pokémon, she didn't know what it was but imagined it to be some type of giant with an appetite that could probably rival Lax's. Mana's parents noticed her grim expression, her father was first to ask. "Mana are you ok? Do you want to maybe talk about what happened?" Mana's mother glared at her father but Mana actually nodded yes, it was about time they knew anyway.

"Mom, Dad? I saw everything that happened. Even the professor being dragged away." Mana started. both her parents gasped. Mana continued, "I tried to save the professor from a Rocket grunt that was attacking him." Mana's parents both looked horrified, but she continued on telling them how Lax had played along with the fake battle and how the professor dropped the ultra ball for her after they had been knocked out, and that she wants to do _anything _if not something to help save the professor. Both her parents went silent for a while before her father finally asked, "well let's take a look at these two Pokémon for a start." Mana's mother looked uneasy but nodded her agreement. Mana stood up and asked for help to move the table and t.v so there would be enough room for Lax to just stay in the middle of the room instead of leaning against the walls so he wouldn't break them down with his weight. once a space was cleared Mana threw the poke ball in the air and after a brilliant flash of white Lax appeared in the middle of the room. Mana's father nodded thoughtfully, while Mana's mother was probably trying to calculate the cost of feeding such a large gluttonous Pokémon. _If only she knew how much he ate_. Mana thought to herself before looking at the ultra ball with a peaked curiosity. _I wonder just what Pokémon is in here? What if it's a new species that's dangerous! _Mana's thoughts were interrupted when her father put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry your mother and I can keep a secret, besides if anyone can tame whatever's in there it has _got _to be you!" Mana smiled happily at her father's encouragement and threw the ultra ball in the air. Mana and her father were expecting anything to come after the flash of white, what they were not expecting was Mana's mother to squeal in delight hugging the little ball of silver white fur, dark sapphire eyes stared at them all in confusion. The little Pokémon jumped out of Mana's mother's arms and looked around the living room, even Lax stared at the little creature with fascination.

"You have got to be kidding me _that's _it?" Mana's father said unimpressed.

"What do you mean that's it!" Mana shouted at her father's obliviousness, "I mean yeah I was expecting something more impressive too, but it actually makes sense now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but this little fellah is the most adorable little thing I ever did see! Mana sweetheart do you know what it's called?" Mana's mother asked.

"honestly even _I _know what it is. But why does it look so _odd?_" Mana's father said curiously. Mana rolled her eyes at her parents obliviousness, they obviously didn't know how rare and valuable this Pokémon was, Mana understood why the professor would want to keep it a secret I mean even if this Pokémon wasn't a shiny it still was _extremely_ rare and valuable. To answer both her parents questions Mana said confidently, "Mom, this is an Eevee. Eevee are extremely rare and Dad it's fur is silver white instead of the usual brown because it's a _shiny _Eevee making it even more rare and valuable than the normally brown Eevee." Mana's mother seemed satisfied with the answer and tried to play with the shiny while Mana's father nodded his head in understanding. "I see why he wanted to keep it a secret, if word about this got out than poke thieves of all kinds would try to steal it!"

"But then how did Team Rocket find out if it was so hush-hush? Surely they wouldn't attack the lab if they didn't know something extremely rare and valuable was their." Mana's mother added thoughtfully, she had given up on trying to play with the shiny that was now hiding under the counter in the kitchen. _hmm. That's true, I heard that Team Rocket's leader is anything but stupid and the grunts that work under him would never dream of doing something as drastic as attacking a world-renowned Pokémon professor's Lab unless they were given the order from the higher-ups. _Mana thought seriously. Mana also noticed that her father also seemed to be thinking of any other possible reason Team Rocket would attack.

"How could they have possibly known?" Mana thought out loud. Then her father suddenly snapped his fingers in realization, "I got it it was that lab assistant! She could have been a spy for Team Rocket! Shoot she had a lot of the lab's Pokémon when she was running away too!" Mana tentatively thought about what her father said, but Mana was there and she saw one of the grunts specifically trying to steal the ultra ball from the professor, and she also didn't notice any of the other grunts trying to steal anything else either. A spy seemed like a logical thought only problem is absolutely _non _of the other lab assistants knew about the professor having the shiny Eevee, and since he was so determined to keep it a secret he wouldn't be so careless to leave such important information in a loose file or even in his computer. _Wait a second he never would have the chance to! _Mana thought to herself, _He was _just _returning to the lab and seemed busy catching up on all that happened while he was gone! So that means! _Just then a flash of the news report shot into Mana's mind flashing red letters reading _"Team Rocket kidnaps Pokémon Professors!" professor"s" as in plural to professor! _Then the list of Pokémon professors kidnapped all through Kanto and Johto came into Mana's head, but there was one specific name that caught her ear other than professor Oak's and that was professor Elm's! As Mana slowly put the pieces together in her head she came to a stunning realization, "They new from the very beginning." Mana muttered to herself.

"What?" Mana's mother asked curiously.

"They must have known from the very beginning!" Mana shouted, "It wasn't the lab assistant or some spy! They had to have known from the very beginning!"

"But how do you know?" Mana's father asked, and she gladly explained everything from what she saw, the news report, and that they were only interested in one thing and one thing only and that was the ultra ball holding the shiny Eevee. That was still hiding under their kitchen counter. Mana, her father, and even her mother all looked over at the silver furred Eevee in realization that they have one of the worlds most rare and valuable Pokémon in the _world._..

-End chapter four-

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn~ what'll happen next? I don't know! lol jk ^_^ to those still reading I am glad to inform you all that I am working on chapter five! and give me some credit here at least I'm not posting chapters months since I have yet to experience writer's block, actually i have a burst of inspiration that just makes it impossible for me to stop writing! :D oh gee I hope I didn't jynx myself now! **


End file.
